Stranded
by grissom07
Summary: The Night Shift CSI's take a vacation. Where? Utah in the winter. GSR Yo!Bling NickJulie GregLauren Julie and Lauren are my characters that I usually put with Nick and Greg ENJOY!
1. Vacation Time!

**Stranded** – Chapter 1 _Vacation Time!_

"Ughhh," sighed Greg as he sat down on the couch in the break room with the rest of the Night Shift CSI's. "I could use a vacation."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea," said Nick.

"Then why don't we go on a vacation all of us could use one," said Sara.

Everyone looked at her like she was going crazy. "Did Mrs. Workaholic herself just say we should all take a vacation?" laughed Warrick.

"Yes," said Sara not seeing why it was funny.

"Where do you suggest we go on this vacation, Sara?" asked Catherine liking the idea.

"I don't know. A change of scenery would be good though. Don't you think?" said Sara.

"What kind of change of scenery?" asked Nick.

"Well here it is always hot and humid. How about somewhere with snow and cold?" said Greg.

"Oooh. I like that idea," said Sara. "Nick, you can bring Julie with you. Don't you have a girlfriend Greg?"

"Yes, I do. Her name's Lauren," said Greg.

"Bring her," said Sara.

"What about the rest of us Sara?" asked Catherine.

"Come on Cath we all know that you and Warrick have the hottest for each other," said Nick.

The group laughed as Catherine and Warrick blushed slightly. "Well then what about Sara and Grissom?" asked Warrick.

"Well it's about time they get together, ain't it?" said Catherine.

Now everyone was laughing while Grissom and Sara blushed.

"Fine let's go. When do we leave?" said Greg.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll go book the flights," said Sara standing from her seat to go find a computer to use.

"Great, I'll go call Julie and let her know," said Nick leaving the room.

"And I will call Lauren," said Greg following Nick out.

"I suppose I should go call my mother and see if she can watch Lindsey," said Catherine as she stood to also leave the break room.

"Isn't Lindsey old enough to take care of herself, Catherine?" asked Grissom.

"You obviously haven't been with her enough recently. She is a teenage girl living in Vegas. She needs someone there to make sure she doesn't get in trouble," said Catherine before she left the room to call her mother.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Warrick.

"Shift's almost over we might as well go home and get some rest and pack," said Grissom as he walked out of the break room to his office to get his stuff and write up the paperwork saying that himself and his team were taking the next week off.

Warrick chuckled to himself as he thought about what this vacation would hold before he too left the break room.

_**TBC.. So what do you all think? I got this idea this morning and thought I would write it. Don't worry I will continue to write **__**High School**__** but right now I am having writer's block for that story. We will see how far I get with this one before that happens with this story. I will try to continue writing both. Please review. Thanks!**_


	2. Let's Go!

**Stranded** – Chapter 2 _Let's Go!_

The next afternoon the team all met up in the parking lot of the lab. "Okay so who is all driving to the airport?" said Grissom.

"Well I can drive some of us and then someone else will have to drive the rest of us," said Catherine.

"Fine, I'll drive," said Grissom.

"Whose riding with who?" said Nick.

"Warrick can ride with me," said Catherine. Everyone tried to hide his or her giggles as Warrick blushed and Catherine realized what she just said and started to blush herself.

"Julie and I can ride with Catherine," said Nick.

"That leaves me, Lauren and Sara with Griss," said Greg grabbing his stuff and Lauren's stuff out of his car and taking it to Grissom's Denali.

"Okay, let's go then," said Grissom.

They all got in Grissom or Catherine's vehicles and took off for the airport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they waited at the airport Sara got hungry and decided to go get something to eat while they waited. "I'm going to go get some food," she said as she got up out her seat and went towards the cafeteria part of the airport.

"I'll go with you," said Grissom as he stood and followed her.

"I can get food by myself, Griss. I'm a big girl," said Sara as Grissom caught up with her.

"I know. Can't I get food for myself?" said Grissom with a smirk.

Sara and Grissom got their food and rejoined the team. It seemed as if Sara and Grissom finished eating with perfect timing, as they threw away their garbage the announcement came over announcing their flight.

"That's us let's go," said Greg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane they found their seats. Greg was sitting next to Lauren, Julie sat next to Nick, and Catherine sat next to Warrick leaving Sara and Grissom sitting by each other. "Window or aisle?" asked Grissom.

"Window," said Sara with a smirk. _'Why is he being so weird all of a sudden?'_ thought Sara as she sat down in her seat.

Greg and Lauren were too excited to sleep so they listened to Greg's iPod together.

Julie fell asleep on Nick's shoulder while he also slept.

Catherine fell asleep and her head slid to Warrick's shoulder while he read a magazine. Even if they weren't together yet Warrick didn't mind. He thought Catherine was beautiful and she looked so peaceful in her sleep he didn't want to wake her up.

Sara watched a movie while Grissom listened to some classical music. Grissom had his head rested back against the back of his seat and his eyes closed. He was relaxing. Sara glanced over at him and smiled. She couldn't wait to see what this vacation would hold. Would she actually get to know the real Grissom that she thought she knew years ago when she met him? Would she get her chance with the man she loved since the moment she laid eyes on him so many years ago?

**_TBC.. Sorry these first few chapters are short. I am just getting started on this story so it's gonna be a little short at first. It will get longer. Remember this story may end up with more GSR in it then some of you want it to. That is because that is where my ideas are coming from. If you want more of certain characters in it feel free to let me know and give me some ideas for those characters. Thanks for reading. Please review._**


	3. We're Here!

**Stranded** – Chapter 3 _We're Here!_

"Welcome to Salt Lake City, Utah!" said the flight attendant over the loud speaker of the plane. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

Everyone fasten his or her seatbelts. As they got off the plane Grissom grabbed Sara's carry on for her. "You know I can get that myself," said Sara.

"I know," said Grissom.

They got in a bus that took them to the cabin they would be staying in. It was about a two-hour ride so they all got comfortable in their seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stared out the window as the beautiful scenery pasted. She hadn't really gone on vacations. Sure she took "vacations" from work but those were usually spent unwilling at her apartment. This vacation was a real one and it was with her "family".

Sara was startled out of her thoughts by the man sitting next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

Sara turned to face him and smiled slightly. "How this is my first real vacation."

"Really?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, I've never been on a real vacation. Just ones I was forced to take from work. But those I just sat at home with a beer and watched TV or read a book."

"Oh. Well then we will have to make this a very fun and adventurous vacation for you won't we?"

"I guess so," said Sara as she turned her attention back to the scenery passing by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We aren't going to spend the next couple days with all these people the whole time, are we Greggo?" asked Lauren.

"No, Laurabelle. We can spend all the time you want together just the two of us," said Greg.

"Well we can spend sometime with them but you know we gotta have time for just us because I keep thinking that Catherine thinks I'm weird."

"I'm sure she doesn't think you're weird. If anything you just remind her of her teenage daughter."

"Oh thanks. That really makes it all better," said Lauren sarcastically and playfully hitting Greg in the arm.

"I love you the way you are. Does that help?" said Greg with a little puppy dog face.

"Don't give me that look you know I can't resist that look."

"I know that's why I give you this look," said Greg with a smirk.

"I love you too, Greggo," said Lauren as she gave him a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever gone ice skating?" asked Julie.

"No, have you?" said Nick.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to teach you won't I?"

"I can't wait. Have you gone snowboarding?"

"No."

"Well then I guess I have something to teach you too," said Nick with a devilish grin.

"I can't wait either," said Julie as she leaned in for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…" said Warrick.

"So… What?" said Catherine.

"What are we going to do here in Utah?"

"I don't know. Everyone assumes that you and me are going to get together."

"Have you ever snowboarded?" asked Warrick changing the subject.

"No, will you teach me?"

"Sure," said Warrick with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later they finally arrived at the cabin they all got off the bus and grabbed their things. They walked in the cabin and to the front desk to get their room keys. Nick and Julie shared a room and so did Greg and Lauren. Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom got their own rooms. After getting their room keys they located their rooms, which were all in the same hallway, and they went to their rooms to unpack.

**_TBC.. Again it's kind of short and I apologize for that. The next chapter should get a little longer. What do you think so far? I am trying to put just about the same amount of time in for all the characters. Please review. Thanks for reading._**


	4. First Couple Days!

**Stranded** – Chapter 4 _First Couple Days!_

As they finished unpacking they met up in the main living room of the cabin. It was like a lobby but the person that showed them around before showing them to their room's referred to it as the living room. It made it seem homier.

Grissom was the first one in the living room. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire and waited. "Can I get you something to drink, Sir?" asked a beautiful red head.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"We have water soda and alcohol, Sir."

"Can I get seven beers and a Scotch?"

"Sure. I will be right back with that."

"Thanks."

As the red head walked out of the room to the kitchen to get the drinks Sara, Nick, and Julie joined Grissom in the living room. "I just ordered us some beers. Hope that's alright with everyone," said Grissom.

"Sounds great," said Nick sitting down on one of the love seats next to Julie.

As the red head came back with Grissom's Scotch and the other's beers the rest of the team joined them. Catherine sat next to Grissom on the couch while Warrick sat on the other side of her. Greg and Lauren sat in the other love seat across the room for Julie and Nick. Sara was sitting in a chair curled up. They all drank down their first beers and were soon on the next round. Grissom decided to go to beer for the next round not wanting to get too drunk too soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat there in the living room chatting about anything and everything almost and drinking some beers. It was warm by the fire.

Before too long Greg and Lauren had snuck off to their room for some Greg and Lauren time. Nick and Julie soon followed suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom continued to sit by the fire and drink but they had all moved to other drinks than beer. Grissom went back to Scotch, Catherine drank Martinis, Warrick was drinking Whiskey, and Sara was drinking Captain and Coke.

"Let's play a game," said Catherine.

"What kind of game," Warrick slurred slightly.

"I don't know. Truth or Dare?"

"No, let's play Spin the Bottle," said Sara excitedly.

They were all a little drunk and didn't really care.

"Yeah," said Catherine with wide eyes. "That's a great idea, Sara." Catherine grabbed one of the empty beer bottles on the floor and cleared off the coffee table.

"I'll go first," said Sara spinning the bottle. It landed on Warrick. "Well, well, well. I get to kiss Rick. Aren't you jealous Cath?" said Sara as she kissed Warrick on the lips. "Mmmhm he's a good kisser too." Sara laughed at Catherine's evil glare.

"My turn," said Catherine spinning the bottle. It again landed on Warrick.

"Well aren't I lucky. I'm getting all the action here," said Warrick chuckling as Catherine made her way over to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmhm Sara you were right he is a good kisser," said Catherine as she stole a second kiss from Warrick.

"Hey, you can't kiss him again unless you spin the bottle and it lands on him," said Grissom.

"Oh shut up and spin the bottle," said Catherine as she got of Warrick's lap and sat next to him.

"Fine, I will," said Grissom as he spun the bottle. It landed on Sara. Suddenly Grissom didn't seem so drunk. He stared at Sara in shock.

"Well you gonna kiss her or what man?" asked Warrick giving Grissom a shove in Sara's direction.

"Yeah," said Grissom. He sat close to Sara and put his hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

"Okay break it up you two it's my turn," said Warrick as he spun the bottle. It landed on Grissom. Warrick looked at him and shook his head. "Oh hell no. I ain't kissing him."

"Then kiss me again," said Catherine.

"Okay," Warrick kissed Catherine again.

"This game's boring," said Sara. "I'm going to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Grissom stumbling as he got up and followed Sara.

"You don't have to follow me every where on this vacation you know Griss."

"I know. I ain't following you. I am going to my room. Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight Grissom," said Sara walking into her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine woke up in her room with a huge headache. "Owww… I never should've drank those Martinis. What happened last night? Ughhh," Catherine mumbled to herself as she slid out of bed. She quickly took some aspirin and got in the shower. She got dress and headed down to the dinning room to find the rest of the team minus Grissom. Warrick and Sara looked like they too were nursing hangovers. Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren seemed wide-awake and they were making fun of Warrick and Sara. As Catherine joined they started making fun of her too. None of them could remember what happen the night before after Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom woke up with a headache and popped some aspirin as well. He didn't get up right away. He just laid in bed as he tried to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered everything up until his second Scotch after Nick, Julie, Lauren, and Greg left. "What happened last night? Do Warrick, Sara, or Catherine remember? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" Grissom eventually got up and showered. Maybe some coffee and breakfast would help the hangover. He went down to the dinning room to find the team now sitting at two separate tables. Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren at one laughing and having fun while the other three were at another with their heads barley up and coffee in front of them. Grissom grabbed a coffee for himself and decided to take the seat next to Sara with the rest of the team nursing hangovers like himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Griss," mumbled Sara.

"Morning Sara," mumbled Grissom as he sat down. "Does anyone remember anything from last night?"

"Nope," said Catherine. "Do you?"

"No," said Grissom kind of disappoint. "It's gonna be a long day at the rate this hangover is healing."

"You got that right," said Warrick.

"Hey guys. What do you want to do today?" asked a very cheerful Greg.

Groans came from Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom as they all covered their ears. "Nothing Greg. Just go do something yourself," said Grissom in a very warning tone.

Greg understood the tone coming from Grissom and decided not to press on. "Okay, hope you guys feel better," said Greg as he and Lauren followed Julie and Nick out of the dinning room to go hit the slopes. They decided to go sledding and inter-tubing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's hold hands this time," said Lauren.

"Okay," said Greg, Julie, and Nick.

Greg took Lauren's hand, Lauren took Julie's hand, and Julie took Nick's hand as they all sat on their inter-tubes and slid down the slope. They were screaming and having a lot of fun.

At the bottom they all stood up and walked back towards the ski lift to get a ride back up the slope. "I feel bad for the rest of the team. They are missing out," said Nick.

"They'll feel better eventually and then we can all have fun," said Julie as she joined Nick on the ski lift chair to ride up with him. Nick put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours on the slopes Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren headed into the coffee shop at the bottom of the hill. They all got hot chocolate and talked some more. They had been on double dates before since Julie and Lauren were best friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cabin Grissom had went back to his room to lie down. He could not get rid of the headache. Sara, Catherine, and Warrick sat in the living room by the fire. They had hot chocolate and were recovering a little better than Grissom was. They roasted marshmallows and had fun talking and hanging out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nick, Julie, Lauren, and Greg returned they found Catherine, Warrick, and Sara in the living room and joined them. They all laughed and drank hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows. They were all having fun. Then finally Julie realized someone was missing. "Hey where's Grissom?" asked Julie.

"He went to lie down a couple hours ago. He probably fell asleep. His hangover was taking a little bit more then ours to go away," said Catherine.

"Should someone go check on him?" asked Lauren.

They sat there in silence staring at each other. Finally, Sara stood up and said, "Fine, I will."

The team continued to talk and have fun as Sara went to check on Grissom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara knocked lightly on his door. "Griss…" She heard movement coming from inside his room. Then the door opened. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. You want to come in?" said Grissom a little groggy.

"Sure," said Sara as she walked into his room. The lights were dim and there was soft classical music playing from a stereo in the room. Grissom walked over to the bed and laid down again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I finally got rid of the headache, if that's what you mean," said Grissom as he opened his eyes slightly to look at her.

Sara sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Is there something wrong that you are just laying her in your room and not with the rest of the team downstairs in the living room?"

"No," said Grissom.

Sara wasn't quiet sure if she believed him. "Then why don't you come down and roast marshmallows with us? We have hot chocolate too."

"No thanks."

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? You've got to be thinking about something. There's got to be a reason you don't want to join the rest of us. I mean we've only been her for a day and you haven't done much with us except drink with us last night and have breakfast with us this morning."

"It's nothing to worry about Sara. If you want to go join the team go right ahead."

"No, not unless you come with. They are all wondering why you haven't joined us."

"Sara…"

"Don't _Sara_ me."

Grissom sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

**_TBC.. So what do you think so far? It's longer! Please review. I will start writing the next chapter now._**


	5. Just Have Fun!

**Stranded** – Chapter 5 _Just Have Fun!_

"I think I am starting to remember some of the things that happened last night," said Grissom with his eyes closed. He didn't want to look at Sara.

"Like what?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, Griss you can't change the subject. What do you remember that is causing you to not hang out with the team?"

"We played spin the bottle…"

Sara started to remember. She kissed Warrick and then Catherine kissed Warrick. Then…

"The kiss…" Sara whispered. She was hoping Grissom didn't hear her but he did.

He opened his eye and sat up and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him though. She was looking at the floor. "Do you remember now?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sara just barely above a whisper. She had tears in her eyes. _'Our first kiss and we were both drunk. Does he regret it? Is that why he doesn't want to be with the team? He doesn't want to be around me.' _Sara thought to herself.

"Sara… Are you okay?" Sara's quietness was scaring Grissom. He thought she had wanted to be with him. He was finally going to make his move. Did she not want the kiss to happen?

"Mmmhm," nodded Sara still with her back towards Grissom and looking at the floor. A tear escaped her eyes.

"Sara… We need to talk about it." Grissom moved to sit next to her and that's when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think we need to talk about it. I think its clear that we were both drunk last night." Sara started to stand up to leave but was pulled back down to the bed as Grissom took her hand.

"No, Sara, we do need to talk about this." Sara sat down and still stared at the floor. She didn't pull her hand away from Grissom. That reassured him that she still wanted to be with him so he continued. "Sara… Look at me please," pleaded Grissom. Sara shook her head she didn't want to look at Grissom. "I don't regret it," said Grissom softly.

Sara's head shot up as she looked at him shocked. _'Did he really just say that?'_ "You don't?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

A smile appeared on Grissom's face. His hand left Sara's to softly cease her cheek. He looked into her deep brown eyes as the smile on his face widen by the second. He hesitated before he leaned into her and captured her lips with his in a slow kiss at first until he grew deeper as Sara returned it. Sara's arms snaked around his neck as her fingers found the curls at the base of his neck. She dreamed about those curls. As Grissom pulled away reluctantly he stared at Sara. Her eyes still closed and a smile played on her lips. Sara slowly opened her eyes praying it wasn't a dream. Her smile widen as she opened her eyes completely to see Grissom staring at her with love in his beautiful blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sara's been up there for a while. What do you think is the reason for that?" said Greg.

"I don't know," said Catherine. "But who cares. Let's go in the hot tub."

"Ooooh that sounds fun right now," said Lauren.

They all went to their rooms and changed into their bathing suits before head back downstairs to the hot tub. Before Catherine went downstairs she knocked on Grissom's door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door brought Grissom and Sara out of their daze. Grissom stood and went to get the door. "Catherine…"

"Hey Gil. Is Sara in here with you?" asked Catherine.

"Uhh. Yeah."

Sara walked up behind Grissom. "Hi Cath. What's up?"

"Oh well, we were all going to go in the hot tub I thought I would just invite you two to join us. Unless you were doing something else that's fine. Just thought I would offer."

"We'll be down in a minute," said Sara.

"Okay. See you downstairs," said Catherine as she headed downstairs to join the group in the hot tub.

"I'm going to change into my swimming suit. You're coming right?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I will see you down there," said Grissom.

"Okay," Sara smiled and walked to her room to get changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cath. Are Griss and Sara coming?" said Warrick as Catherine climbed into the hot tub next to him.

"Yep," said Catherine.

"Hey guys," said Sara as she walked in and put her towel on a chair in the room and then proceeded to join the group in the hot tub.

"Hey," they all said in unison as Grissom walked in and followed the same path Sara had just taken and he sat next to her.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Catherine.

"In my room," said Grissom.

"Did you finally get rid of that hangover?" chuckled Greg.

"Yes, Greg, I did," said Grissom.

They sat there in the hot tub talking about what they did all day. Grissom was quiet considering he didn't really do anything all day long. Under the bubbling water Grissom put his hand on Sara's thigh. She looked at him and smirked. He massaged little circles on her inner thigh with his thumb as they sat there listening to the stories and everyone talking.

"So did anyone of you four finally remember what happened last night?" asked Julie.

"Grissom did," said Sara with a devilish grin. Grissom's head snapped in her direction in shock. "What? You said you did."

"Yeah. I kind of remember bits and pieces of last night," said Grissom.

"Well spill. We want to know what happened," said Lauren.

"I'd rather not," said Grissom as he removed his hand from Sara's thigh under the water. Sara suddenly missed his touch.

"Oh come on Griss. How bad could it be?" said Warrick.

"We played spin the bottle," said Sara.

"He told you?" said Catherine.

"Well he said that and then all the memories flooded my mind," said Sara.

"Oh my God," said Catherine as she realized what happened and covered her mouth and stared at Grissom and then Sara and then finally Warrick. "Oh my God," she repeated.

"What?" Warrick was still clueless as to what had happened.

"Ohhh who kissed who?" asked Greg realizing that he had missed out on a lot last night even if he did have girlfriend he still would have liked to see who kissed who.

"Well Sara kissed Warrick," said Grissom feeling satisfied with paying Sara back with a little embarrassment.

"Really?" said Nick suddenly very interested.

"So did Catherine," protested Sara.

"That's right I was getting all the action last night. Until Grissom had his turn to spin the bottle then someone else got some action," said Warrick with a raised eyebrow.

Sara stifled a yawn and said, "Well I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Sara," said everyone in unison.

"Grissom kissed Sara didn't he," said Nick.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too," said Grissom getting out of the hot tub.

'You kissed Sara didn't you," said Greg.

"Goodnight guys," said Grissom ignoring the younger man's comment.

Warrick and Catherine laughed and hollered, "Goodnight Griss."

"Well if they won't tell us will one of you too?" asked Greg.

"Bed sounds good right now. Night guys," said Warrick trying to hide his laughter.

Everyone remaining looked at Catherine. "What?" said Catherine. They just glared at her with a 'you know what' look on their faces. "I ain't telling you. I'm going to bed too. Night."

The group groaned as they to decided to head off to bed agreeing that they would get it out of the bunch eventually.

_**TBC.. I have had a request for more description so I will try to put more description in the story. Hope you are still enjoying it. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	6. Day Three!

**Stranded** – Chapter 6 _Day Three!_

The next morning everyone met in the dinning room for breakfast. Since it was a breakfast buffet they got their own meals. While going through the line of food Grissom whispered in Sara's ear. "Morning."

"Morning," whispered Sara with a smile.

"Ice skate with me today," whispered Grissom.

"Okay," whispered Sara as she took her plate to her seat.

Grissom finished getting his food and sat next to Sara at the table.

Catherine and Warrick seemed to be having their own private conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When breakfast was done Sara headed up to her room. Grissom followed her and stopped her just before she entered her room. "Ice skating?"

"Okay let me go get some warmer clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs. They have skates here right?" said Sara.

"Yeah. I will see you downstairs." Grissom smiled as he watched Sara go into her room and then he turned and grabbed some warmer clothes from his room and headed downstairs to meet Sara.

They got their skates and headed outside to find a frozen over pond not too far away from the cabin but very well hidden. They put on their skates and started skating on the pond holding hands. Grissom glided them around the pond. He decided to take both of Sara's hands and proceeded to skate backwards as he grinned and stared into her beautiful face. As they came to a stop in the middle of the pond Grissom brought Sara into a warm embrace and kissed her slowly at first. As Sara responded to his kiss he made it grow deeper as his tongue flicked across her lower lip begging for entry. She let him in as she melted into him. As air became a strong need for both of them Grissom pulled back slightly only to rest his forehead against Sara's as they caught their breaths. "I love you, Griss," whispered Sara.

Grissom smiled and lightly kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you too, Sara."

They started skating again finding a rhythm together as if there was music playing. They swayed together and didn't have to say a word because sometimes silence says more than words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Warrick headed for the slopes so Warrick could teach Catherine how to snowboard like he promised. They picked out boards to rent and then got all the proper equipment before they headed out to the ski lift. They held on to their boards the first time up. When they got to the top of the bunny slope Warrick showed Catherine how to tighten the bindings on her snowboard. Then he showed her how she would have to bend her knees a little for balance. He told her to turn she just hand to lean back and forth or maneuver her front foot a little. The found a small hill at the top of the slope and Warrick held her hands as she practiced down the little hill that couldn't even really be called a hill. He showed her how to stop as well. We she said she thought she had the hang of it they moved over to the top of the bunny hill and both put their feet in the bindings to get ready to go down the hill. "You ready?" asked Warrick.

"Sure am," said Catherine with a smile.

"Let's go." Before Warrick could even finish Catherine had jumped to turn her board and started flying down the hill. Warrick quickly followed suit and started catching up to her. She made it down the hill first and stopped but fell after she completed the stop. She laughed as Warrick stopped and looked down at her. He joined in laughing and helped her up. "You're pretty good for a first timer," he said.

"I had a good teacher," said Catherine with a smile. "Let's do it again."

The got back on the ski lift and headed back to the top of the hill. They had a blast and eventually moved to the bigger slope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Lauren had a snowball fight with Nick and Julie outside of the cabin. They built snowmen together as well. Nick and Greg made an igloo as well. They were having fun in the snow while Lauren and Julie went in the outdoor hot tub to watch them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours of ice skating Sara and Grissom headed back. Sara asked to have a pot of hot chocolate brought up to her room. She went to her room to change into some dry clothes. Grissom also went to his room to change clothes and then joined Sara in her room with the hot chocolate. The reminisced on the fun time they had ice skating and making out in the snow. They laid on Sara's bed snuggling close to each other as they tried to warm up with their hot chocolate. They also had soup brought up to the room for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After wearing out the slopes Catherine and Warrick returned the items they had rented and went to the coffee shop to get hot chocolate and warm up before they headed back to the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Greg and Nick put the finishing touches on their igloo Lauren and Julie headed inside to change into warm clothes and get hot chocolate for themselves and the boys. They all met up in the living room by the nice toasty warm fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner together everyone drank apple cider while sitting around the fire. "So you gonna tell us who you kissed the other night, Griss?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, Grissom, tell us," said Greg.

Grissom smiled to himself. Sara was sitting next to him and she wondered if he was going to tell them. She thought that they pretty much already knew anyway.

"So you gonna tell them, Gil?" asked Catherine.

"I think they already know don't they?" said Grissom.

"I knew it was Sara," said Lauren.

They all laughed, as Sara then felt comfortable enough to just snuggle close to Grissom. She leaned into his side and he draped his arm around her waist and held her close. "So you guys hook up yet?" asked a very nosy Catherine.

"We could ask you the same thing?" giggled Sara.

"I take that as a yes?" said Warrick.

"Take it as you want we are still waiting to find out what you two did all day," said Grissom.

"We went snowboarding. Where were you two all day?" asked Catherine.

"Ice skating," said Grissom and Sara in unison.

They continued to talk about their adventures and drinking apple cider by the fire. They eventually all broke off and went to bed. Warrick joined Catherine in her room for the night. Sara and Grissom kissed goodnight and went to their separate rooms though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara couldn't sleep. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Her cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table. _'Whose texting me at this time?'_ Sara wondered. She picked up the phone and read the text. "Are you sleeping?" read the text.

Sara giggled as she replied with a "No."

Her phone vibrated again. "Care to join me?"

"Where are you?" replied Sara.

Again her phone vibrated. "In my room."

Sara giggled again and replied, "Be over in a minute."

Sara set her phone down on the bedside table and grabbed her room key before heading across the hall to the room she was expected to be in. She knocked lightly on the door and then waited for it to open. It opened and she walked inside only to be attacked by the person occupying the room. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him kissing her on the lips. "I couldn't sleep," he whispered.

"Neither could I," she whispered back as he led her over to his bed.

They laid down and snuggled up to each other as sleep soon found the both of them.

_**TBC.. So they are three days into their vacation. What do you think so far? Please review.**_


	7. Last Day of Fun!

**Stranded** – Chapter 7 _Last Day of Fun!_

Waking up to the wonderful sent of Sara was the best feeling Grissom had had in a while. He smiled as he savored the moment. Sara started to stir and turned in his arms to face him. "Morning," said Grissom before he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Morning," said Sara as she smiled with delight at the sight of Grissom in the morning. It was their last day in Utah before they all headed back. "This vacation was too short."

"I know. It seems like we just got here."

"I almost wish that there was a big storm that would strand us here for a while longer so we wouldn't have to go back to work," said Sara sarcastically.

Grissom chuckled, "Yeah that would be nice."

They continued to lie there in each other's arms for a while before they decided to get up. Grissom got in the shower as Sara went to her room to shower and get ready herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in Warrick's strong arms was even more than what Catherine had dreamed it would be. She watched him sleep peacefully until he started to stir. She kissed him lightly on the lips before she said good morning. They laid there rapped up in each other's arms until they heard movement in the hall. It sounded like the others were up. They too got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They joined the rest of the team in the dinning room for breakfast. "Since it's our last day here we should all hit the slopes together. What do ya'll say?" said Nick.

"Yeah," said Lauren.

"Sounds like fun since you need to teach me how to snowboard, Nicky," said Julie.

"You need to teach me how to ice skate too, Jewels," said Nick as he kissed Julie lightly on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast they all got dressed into warm clothes and hit the slopes. Catherine had already learned how to snowboard she so she decided that she was going to go inter-tubing and knew Warrick would go with her.

Greg and Lauren decided to snowboard together.

Grissom and Sara decided they would go inter-tubing as well.

Nick taught Julie how to snowboard on the bunny hill and taught her everything she needed to know just like Warrick had done the day before with Catherine. Julie caught on very quickly and they soon joined Greg and Lauren on the bigger slope.

Catherine, Warrick, Sara, and Grissom raced each other down the hill on inter-tubes. Catherine won with Sara coming in second followed by Grissom and then Warrick. Catherine laughed at Warrick for coming in last and he pouted just so he could get a kiss out of her. It worked. They went up to the top again and raced down. This time Warrick coming in first, Sara coming in second, Grissom coming in third, and Catherine last. Warrick laughed at her and she swatted him on the arm playfully. He kissed her to make it all better as they headed back to the top this time going down for fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually all headed back for lunch and after lunch they went ice-skating.

Julie showed Nick how to ice skate. She held his hands at first until he got the hang of it but she never let go of at least one of his hands as they ice skated around the pond.

Greg threw a snowball at Warrick and started a snowball fight on the ice. They all laughed and had fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later they were soaked from head to toe and they headed into the cabin for some dry clothes and some more hot chocolate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after dinner the girls went to the hot tub and chatted while the guys sat in the living room playing video games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours the girls decided to get changed and join the guys for the last couple hours of fun.

Lauren and Greg sat together on the floor in their own little world listening to Greg's iPod. Julie and Nick were talking with Catherine and Warrick while Sara and Grissom were lying on the couch together in their own world.

Grissom was lying on his back with Sara snuggled up next to him and his arm was protectively around her waist. Sara's arm was lying a crossed his chest and Grissom rubbed small circles on her forearm with his fingertips.

"Look it's snowing," said Julie as she stood to move to the huge window in the room. Nick followed her as they looked out the window together. Nick's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist as he looked out the window over her shoulder.

Everyone soon joined them to look out the window at the beautiful scenery as the snow fell in big flakes on the ground. It was a light snow at first but as the night continued it got heavier.

Knowing they all had to get up fairly early the next morning to leave they all decided to go to bed at a decent time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick followed Catherine into her room. Catherine changed into comfortable sleeping wear while Warrick stripped down to his boxers. Once lying in bed Warrick kissed her goodnight, but Catherine didn't stop there. She continued to kiss Warrick's neck. Neither was really tired so they continued. Soon enough Warrick took over and pleasured Catherine until they were rid of their remaining clothes. It would be their night of the vacation to remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara followed Grissom into his room after bringing over a change of clothes and already changed into her sleeping wear. Grissom smiled as Sara walked into the room in her silk pajamas. He was already lying in bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. She turned out the lights and made her way to the bed. She snuggled into Grissom's side as Grissom kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight babe," whispered Sara as sleep soon took over both of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone woke the next morning they showered with their partner and got ready for the trip back home, each noting to remember their last morning in Utah. When they got downstairs for breakfast they sat down to eat and were soon informed some bad news.

_**TBC.. Oh a cliffhanger. Don't you just love them? This is kind of a short chapter I know and I apologize. WARNING: Next chapter will probably have a lot of GSR in it and might be steamy. I said MIGHT BE! Please review!**_


	8. Bad or Good News?

**Stranded** – Chapter 8 _Bad or Good News?_

Their waitress informed them that there would be no flights out of Salt Lake City for the next couple days. This was because of the huge snowstorm they had gotten the night before and it was still snowing that morning. They were also informed that they could stay at the cabin until they could fly out with no charge.

They didn't know whether to be happy or sad that they were stranded in Utah for a little while longer. Sara and Grissom shared a shocked glance at the irony of this situation happening.

They all ate their breakfast and then decided to have a nice day of relaxation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Warrick disappeared after a couple hours, but no one really wanted to know where they had gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Lauren were having fun goofing off and once the others started to get annoyed of it they decided that they would go to their room and blast their music and have fun of their own. Everyone could see how perfect Lauren was for Greg. She was fun loving and sometimes a little obnoxious just like Greg but everyone liked her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Julie curled up by the fire and talked and enjoyed the company together. No body really understood how Julie and Lauren were such good friends for so long but everyone enjoyed the presence of both Julie and Lauren on the trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara snuck off outside at one point. They sat outside on a bench huddled together just watching the snow fall. Again it was one of their moments where not a word needed to be said because the silence said everything for them. After about an hour of sitting outside it was extremely cold so they went back inside to warm up. By then Nick and Julie had vacated the living room and had too disappeared. So Grissom and Sara sat on the fuzzy rug in front of the fire with hot apple cider and talked a little. They were enjoying their time together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to fly by that day. Grissom had tried to call Ecklie to inform him that his team was stuck in Utah for a while longer but there was no phone service with the storm. It continued to snow all day, which led them to think they would be there for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they all sat in the living room drinking beers. As a drinking game was starting Grissom and Sara snuck out and headed upstairs. Grissom went to his room to move his bags to Sara's he figured he would be spending more time in there then in his own room anyway.

_**TBC.. I know it's short but the next part is kind of long and well I didn't want to make this chapter super long so I split it into two chapters. Sorry to make you wait for the STEAMY part. Please review and hope you survive the wait. **_


	9. Steamy GSR!

**Stranded** – Chapter 9 _Steamy GSR_

_**Note:**__** Try to listen to the songs with the reading. ENJOY!**_

Sara had started the stereo and had it playing as Grissom knocked on the door she smiled as she opened the door to let him in. It wasn't a slow song playing out of the speakers; it wasn't one that you would think would be playing. Sara pulled Grissom in her room by the collar of his shirt as he closed the door behind himself. She started to quietly whisper the words of the song to him as she swayed her hips to the beat in between in hands that were placed on her waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

_**(If I Fall You're Going Down With Me by Dixie Chicks)**_

_Was it the pull of the moon now baby  
That led you to my door  
You say the night's got you acting crazy  
I think it's something more  
I've never felt the Earth move honey  
Until you shook my tree  
Nobody runs from the law now baby  
Of love and gravity  
It pulls you so strong  
Baby you gotta hold on_

_If I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all, ooh yeah_

Sara captured Grissom lips with hers in a passionate kiss during the short time she had in between the chorus and next verse. As she continued to sing Grissom smiled a devilish smile as he assaulted her neck with kisses as she sang.

_We're hanging right on the edge now baby  
The wind is getting stronger  
We're hanging on by a thread now honey  
We can't hold on much longer  
It's a long way down but it's too late_

_If I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all_

_Ooh baby I couldn't get any higher  
This time I'm willing to dance on the wire  
If I fall…_

Grissom laid Sara down on the bed as she gave him a devilish grin and continued to sing.  
_  
If I fall…_

_Cause if I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all_

_If I fall…  
If I fall…  
Ooo yeah_

She kissed him passionately as the next song started. Grissom growled into her ear softly the words of the next song.

_**(If I Fall [You're Goin' With Me by Trace Adkins)**_

_I don't know what you had in mind  
When you whispered those words to me  
Maybe some fun, maybe someone  
To be with temporarily  
But if you keep making me feel this good  
Whenever I'm close to you  
It's only fair I make you aware  
Of what you're about to get into_

_If I fall you're goin' with me  
It's a long way down  
And I ain't about to go it alone  
If I give all my heart  
You better get ready  
Girl, cause you're goin' with me  
If I fall __**(low and deep)**_

Sara giggled at the deepness of his voice and the arousal she was getting out of him. He continued to sing as his lips graced her skin at the base of her neck.

_Now I'm not sayin' it's all your fault  
But what's a man supposed to do  
Tryin' to play it safe gets harder every day  
With a woman like you  
Maybe you don't know what dangerous ground  
That you're walkin' on now  
But every time your lips touch my lips  
You're closer to finding out_

Grissom quickly snatched a kiss on the lips from her as he continued and Sara giggled.

_Cause if I fall you're goin' with me  
It's a long way down  
And I ain't about to go it alone  
If I give all my heart  
You better get ready  
Gril, cause your're goin' with me  
If I fall_

Grissom kissed her passionately and stared at her with a grin he couldn't wipe off his face.

_If I give all my heart  
You better get ready  
Girl, cause you're goin' with me  
If I fall __**(low and deep)**_

_Cause I'll hold on to ya tight __**(spoken)**_

As the song ended Grissom kissed Sara as she giggled and he continued by unbuttoning her blouse and removing it. He lightly sucked on the skin on her neck as his hands roamed her body. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her long legs. Sara lifted his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Grissom didn't miss a beat as he continued to kiss her soft skin.

Sara rolled Grissom over on to his back as she took over for a while she kissed his neck and moved her kisses slowly down his chest. Her hand went to his pants as she undid the button and zipper and slid them down. She moved back up to kiss his lips as a light moan escaped his throat. She was straddling his body as she kissed him repeatedly as he removed her bra and flung it across the room. She giggled as he rolled them over so he had more control again.

He continued to kiss her passionately as his hand roamed the new found bare skin. He continued his assault of kisses until she gasped, "Now please!" He looked at her with a devilish grin as he slowly entered her. He let out a moan, as she trusted him into her deeper. They continued together until they reached the point of no return as the both moaned out each other's names and he clasped on top of her with just enough energy to roll off to one side. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Sara."

Sara closed her eyes as she snuggled up into Grissom's chest and whispered, "I love you too, Gilbert." Grissom chuckled as he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Sara wrapped up in his arms.

_**TBC.. Okay I know this chapter is like mostly the songs, and I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Was that steamy enough for you? Please review. I will start writing the next chapter now.**_


	10. Enjoying Time We Have!

**Stranded** – Chapter 10 _Enjoying Time We Have!_

_**Note:**__** I think it would be a good idea to again listen to the song that is in this story while reading it. ENJOY!**_

Sara woke the next morning to the sound of running water. She rolled over and didn't feel Grissom next to her. She got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom and quietly entered. She could hear Grissom quietly humming the song he had sang to her the night before. She smiled as she pulled back the curtain of the shower just a little and joined him. She wrapped her arms around his waist he flinched a little until he turned around in her arms and kissed her good morning. "Good morning. It's so nice of you to join me."

"Mmmhm Morning."

They finished showering together and then got out and got dressed to go meet the others for breakfast. Grissom and Sara were the first ones down. They got their coffee and breakfast food and sat down at a table together. They quietly ate their breakfast sharing little glances and smirks with each other.

The rest of the group slowly filed in to get breakfast as well. This time the four with the hangovers were Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren. They sat at a separate table were it was quieter. Warrick and Catherine told Grissom and Sara that after the first round of the drinking game was played they had snuck out and left the other four to their drinking. They didn't want repeat of the first night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren went in the indoor hot tub for peace and quiet away from the others after breakfast.

Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, and Sara went to the hot tub outside. They listened to the birds and could see their breaths as they talked to each other. Grissom and Sara were sat on one side while Warrick and Catherine were on the other. Warrick had his arm around Catherine and Grissom had his arm around Sara. Catherine had her hand on Warrick's thigh and she slowly moved it upward. She was getting bored after a while so she thought she would have some fun. She started to massage him as he fidgeted in his seat. Eventually Warrick gave in. "You know what, I'm getting kinda cold. I'm gonna head inside and change. You coming Cath," said Warrick getting out of the water.

"Sure. I'm right behind you. Bye guys," said Catherine wrapping her towel around her and running to catch up with Warrick.

Sara laughed, "Those two."

"Yeah but now their gone and its just us," said Grissom with a suggestive smile.

Sara slapped Grissom playfully on the chest, "Gilbert Grissom stop having those dirty thoughts." Grissom moved her to his lap and tickled her sides as she laughed and tried to get away but he held her there. "Griss… Stop…" she laughed. "Griss…"

He finally stopped but only to kiss her passionately and then move to his soft kisses down her neck. Sara's fingers were playing with the slightly damp curls at the base of Grissom's neck as her head leaned back in pleasure as she let out a silent moan. Grissom laughed slightly as he continued to give her kisses down her neck. "Griss…" Sara whispered.

"Hmmm," he hummed against her throat.

"We should probably take this to our room," suggested Sara.

He kissed her passionately before he took her by the hand and led her out of the hot tub. They grabbed their towels and wrapped them around themselves as the quickly went inside and upstairs to their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom chased Sara down the hall to the room as she was opening the door to their room with the room key he had his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her on the neck, which caused her to giggle and have to try the key again to get the room unlocked. They finally got in and Grissom continued to kiss her neck as he closed the door behind him. Their towels dropped to the floor as they moved towards the bed. Before going any further Sara grabbed the stereo remote and turned it on quietly. She rejoined Grissom standing at the foot of the bed. He took her hands in his and gently moved his fingertips down her forearms as they stared into each other's eyes.

_**(Come A Little Closer by Dierks Bentley)**_

_Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl, it's right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby,  
I feel like layin' you down_

Grissom kissed Sara as he gently laid her down on the bed after removing the top of her bikini. He continued to kiss her neck and down her chest and abdomen.

_Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know  
I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
Let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go_

_If there's still a chance  
Then take my hand_ [Grissom took Sara's hand in his as he played with her fingers as he continued to kiss her neck  
_And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
'Till we make things right  
The suns gonna rise on a better day_

His hands roamed her body as he slid off his swimming shorts and the bottom of her bikini. He continued to kiss every inch of her body slowly and tenderly.

_Come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me  
And what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down_

They were both enjoying the slow pleasure Grissom was providing for them as Sara let out a moan she tried to muffle.

_Come a little closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down_

As the song ended Grissom continued to move with the beat that the song had provided him. He continued to slowly roam Sara's body with his hands and lips. As Sara started to arch into him he tried so hard to ignore her silent plea for him as he continued he slow tender assault of kisses. "Gilllberrrt," Sara pleaded again, "Pllleasssse." Grissom couldn't help but chuckle at her using his full first name.

Sara grabbed his head and pulled it up from her stomach to meet him face to face as she pulled him into a forceful kiss. Giving him full entry into her mouth with his tongue she pleaded for him to enter her. Giving into her pleading only because he also felt the need he entered her he began to slowly thrust into her. Sara continued to thrust with him burring him further into herself as their thrusts moved together and grew quicker and harder. "Oh… Griss…" moaned Sara.

"Sara… Oh Sara…" moaned Grissom as they climaxed together and he fell on top of her. He rolled off while gently pulling out of her. He lay on his back catching his breath as Sara rolled to her side and snuggled up against his chest catching her own breath. "I love you," whispered Sara as she started to catch her breath again.

"I love you too," whispered Grissom before kissing her lightly on the forehead and drifting off to sleep.

**_TBC.. So my csi buddies voted and they voted that I would go the steamy route again. So that is where I went. Sorry for you NickJulie and GregLauren fans out there. Hopefully there will be more of them in the next chapter. Remember this day isn't over yet. Please review!_**


	11. Game Time!

**Stranded** – Chapter 11 _Game Time!_

Nick and Julie woke up from the nap they took to get rid of their hangovers and then took showers. They wanted to do something but didn't know what they could do they were still stranded in the cabin. They went to sit in the living room and that's where they found a very bored but recovered Lauren and Greg.

"Well good afternoon sleepy heads," said Lauren as Nick and Julie entered the room.

"Very funny," said Julie.

"What are you guys up too?" asked Nick.

"Nothing. We're bored actually. Want to play a board game or something?" said Greg.

"Sure. What should we play?" said Nick.

"Let's play Trouble!" said Lauren with wide eyes as she discovered the game on one of the shelves she was looking for games on.

"Trouble is for little kids Lauren," said Julie.

"Yeah but it's really fun. Trust me," said Lauren.

"It gives us something to do," said Nick.

"Fine. Let's play Trouble," said Julie.

"Sweet," said Lauren grabbing the game from the shelf and bringing it over to the coffee table. "I call green."

"Red," said Greg.

"What color do you want Hon?" asked Nick.

"I'll take yellow," said Julie.

"That leaves me with blue," said Nick.

"I'll read the directions," announced Lauren. "Okay so… the object of the game is to get all four pieces out of "Home Base" and into our "Finish Area". Each player must "pop" a six in order to get out of "Home Base". If you roll a six you are entitled to roll again. You move your pieces clockwise around the board. The circles or spaces are counted whether they are empty or occupied. If someone's piece lands on another person's piece then the other person's piece goes back to "Home Base". Whenever a player rolls a six they have the option to take a piece out of "Home Base" or move a piece of theirs that is already out. After moving a piece around the board completely you need to enter the "Finish Area". The "Finish Area" is marked with one, two, three, and four. To enter the "Finish Area" you are required to roll the required amount needed to enter you piece into the "Finish Area". The first player to get all four pieces into the "Finish Area" wins."

"Okay let's start," said Greg.

They popped the "Pop-O-Matic" to roll the dice. Greg rolled the first six so he went first. Then he rolled again and moved his piece four spaces. They continued around the circle waiting for someone to get a six to get out of their "Home Base". Lauren got a six so she got out and rolled again. She moved her piece five places.

At first the game seemed boring until they got more pieces out of their "Home Bases" and they were landing on each other and sending each other back to "Home Base". The game got pretty intense. There was some yelling and complaining.

"Why do you always go for my pieces, Nicky?" complained Greg.

"Cause you're always in my way, Greggo," said Nick as he picked up one more of Greg's pieces and placed it back in Greg's "Home Base".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick and Catherine walked in to join them. They watched as the game continued. Grissom and Sara walked in as the game came down to Lauren and Nick. Julie had won with Greg coming in second place. They all watched in amusement as Lauren and Nick had their "game faces" on. Lauren took out Nick's last piece and screamed. She had an advantage now. She just had to get a little further and in the "Finish Area" before Nick could get out and catch up to her. As she "popped" a four and made it in the "Finish Area" on her next turn she jumped up for joy. Greg gave her a congratulations hug and kiss for beating Nick. Everyone laughed at how intense the game had gotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beautiful red head that had been waiting on them the whole vacation returned to give them some more bad news. This time she informed the group that since the snow had stopped early that morning that they would be able to leave by the next afternoon. They thanked her for the information and then requested some beers to celebrate their wonderful vacation together. They all got their beers and sat there in the quiet for a little while.

"I'm bored again," complained Lauren.

"Let's play another game," said Greg.

"Like what?" asked Catherine.

"How about a card game?" suggested Warrick.

"I'm not gambling," said Julie.

"You don't have to gamble to play a car game," said Warrick.

"Then what do you suggest we play?" said Julie.

"How about Spoons?" said Sara.

"Sounds like fun," said Nick.

"I guess I'm an old timer now. How do we play Spoons?" asked Grissom.

"You're not an old timer. You have to get four of a kind, so four of the same number. We pass the cards around the circle and you can only have four cards in your hand at a time. Once you get four of a kind you grab a spoon in the middle. Once a spoon has been taken then everyone has to try to get one. The person who doesn't get a spoon is out," said Sara.

"Sounds easy enough," said Grissom.

"Okay I'll deal," said Sara as she shuffled the cards. "Someone needs to get seven spoons."

"I got them," said Greg coming back from the kitchen area with seven plastic spoons.

"Okay do we want to do a practice round first?" asked Sara.

"Yeah just to waste some time," said Nick.

"Okay practice round," said Sara dealing the cards. "Ready?"

"Yep," said everyone in unison.

"Here we go." Sara picked up the first card and put it back down to pass it. They continued passing cards until Lauren got four of a kind and picked up a spoon from the middle of the table. Greg caught on and grabbed one quickly. Then Nick and Warrick caught on and grabbed for a spoon. Sara and Grissom grabbed for the same one while Catherine and Julie each grabbed one. Sara managed to get the spoon leaving Grissom to be the one without a spoon.

"Well I'm glad we did a practice round," said Grissom with a slight chuckle.

"Okay I'll deal again for the real round but then we are going to move around the table each time someone is out for the dealer," said Sara as she shuffled the cards again.

This round Grissom got the four of a kind and grabbed the spoon discreetly but continued to pass the cards. It took awhile for people to catch on. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Julie got spoons as Greg and Lauren fought for theirs. Lauren ended up with and cheered and laughed in Greg's face. "Ha ha I got it."

"Drink some more beers the next game I will outlast you," said Greg as he got more beers for everyone.

"Like to see you try, Greggo," said Lauren.

"You just wait, Laurabelle," said Greg handing out the beers.

Grissom dealt the next hand and Warrick didn't get a spoon that round so he was out with Greg. Next out was Julie and then Nick. While Nick and Julie waited for the game to end they curled up on the couch and talked quietly with each other.

It was down to Catherine, Sara, Lauren, and Grissom. The guys were cheering for Grissom just because the three girls left were very feisty when it came to trying to get the spoons. The cards were dealt luckily Grissom was the first to get the four of a kind he grabbed the spoon discreetly and hid the smile on his face for a while. None of the girls noticed for a while as everyone outside of the game tried to muffle their laughs. Grissom taped Sara's foot under the table she glanced at him and then at the spoons she quickly grabbed one then Lauren did. That left Catherine without a spoon. Catherine groaned as she joined Warrick on the loveseat.

Sara was out next so it came down to Grissom and Lauren. Greg, Julie and Nick rooted for Lauren to get the four of a kind, while Sara, Warrick, and Catherine rooted for Grissom to get the four of a kind. Sara dealt the cards for them and then Grissom started with them. He had the advantage. Grissom was dealt three Queens right away. He hoped that the last Queen was not in Lauren's hand. He continued to pick up cards and pass them to Lauren. Lauren eventually got three fours and was waiting for that last four. Grissom picked up a card quickly and switched it out for his one card he didn't need. He laid that card down and grabbed the spoon and cheered. Sara hugged him as he celebrated his victory. "Nice game you guys," said Grissom.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's play again," said Lauren. "I want to prove that I can still outlast Greggo."

They played another game. One by one people were eliminated. The final two were Greg and Lauren. "Ha ha ha. Let's see who wins," said Greg. He had the advantage he was the first one with the cards.

"We will see who's laughing after this now start," said Lauren.

Greg started the game he didn't need the first card he passed it to Lauren and picked up the next one. The next thing Greg knew Lauren was screaming and jumping up and down. "What the hell? I only looked at two cards. You only looked at one card. How do you have four of a kind already?" complained Greg.

"I was dealt three of a kind right off the bat, Greggo. Then you handed me the last card I needed," said Lauren. "I still love you even though you lost."

"Oh yeah?" asked Greg.

"Yeah," said Lauren.

Greg chased her across the room and took her down tickling her. Everyone laughed at the very cute couple.

_**TBC.. Okay I have to go to bed right now. So I figured I would post this since I haven't posted it cause I had to catch up on other stories tonight. Sorry for the wait. Hope you're still enjoying it. Please review. Hopefully there will be more tomorrow night or the next night if I don't get enough written tomorrow after school. Review please!**_


	12. Last Night Stranded!

**Stranded** – Chapter 12 _Last Night Stranded!_

"Greg Stop… Greggo… Gregory Stoppp," Lauren managed to get out in between giggles.

Greg was hovering over her while she was lying on the ground. He finally stopped tickling her and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss broke they both smiled. "Let's go back to our room," said Greg helping Lauren up off the floor. "See you guys in the morning. Remember we are leaving tomorrow afternoon so get some sleep," joked Greg.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," laughed Nick. Everyone said goodnight to the couple and laughed at Greg's little joke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick had his arm wrapped around Julie as they sat on the love seat across from the loveseat Warrick and Catherine were cuddled up on. Grissom and Sara were curled up on the couch. "So how is this going to blow over with Ecklie, Griss?" asked Nick.

"What?" asked Grissom slightly confused.

"Well we couldn't get a hold of him to tell him we were stranded here, so he is probably wanting to fire all of us now. Also now there are two romancing in our team," said Nick.

"Well he should have been informed by now that we were stranded here," said Catherine.

"Probably," said Grissom.

"Yeah but what about you guys? Is there anything against it?" asked Nick looking out for his friends that he considered to be his family.

"Nick has a point you guys. Some places don't allow inter-office romances. You may need to find a way around it or hide it somehow," said Julie.

"Good point," said Catherine as she snuggled closer to Warrick not wanting to lose him.

"We will all act professional at work and away from work who cares we just have to be careful of who sees us doing what. That is until we find a way around it," said Grissom.

'_So this isn't just a vacation thing for him. That's good,'_ thought Sara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine tried to hide her yawn but it didn't go unnoticed by Warrick. "Tired?" he asked her.

"Kinda," she smiled up at him as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Let's go to bed. I'm kinda tired as well. Goodnight guys," said Warrick standing up with Catherine.

"You know that sounds like a good idea," said Julie. "Coming?"

"You know it," said Nick as he followed Julie out as they both said goodnight to Sara and Grissom.

"Are you tired?" asked Grissom.

"Not really," said Sara.

"Do you want to stay here or go up to our room?" asked Grissom.

Sara looked at him with a seductive smile as she stood from the couch and started for the door. "Coming?"

"Coming," said Grissom with a smile of his own as he followed Sara up to their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in their room and didn't bother with turning on the lights. They had plenty of light in the room with the moonlight coming in from the sliding class door that led out to the balcony. Grissom closed the door behind him and locked it. He smiled at her as she stood in front of him. He walked slowly to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck so her fingers could find his curls. He placed his lips gently against her forehead as he placed a simply soft kiss there. He looked into her eyes and could see his future with her. "What do you want to do?" he whispered.

"I just want to be with you," whispered Sara.

Grissom took her hand and led her to the bed where they laid down. Sara laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand across his chest. His arm wrapped around her body holding her close to him. They laid there in the quiet just enjoying each other's company until sleep soon over took their bodies.

**_TBC.. Again I'm sorry it's short. I really didn't want to start writing their adventure home and make this a really long chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. I didn't start writing it until tonight and I just finished it. So here it is until my next chance to write. I might be getting a job soon, which means I might not have as much time to write with a job and school. But I will continue to write don't worry. Please review._**


	13. Last Day!

**Stranded** – Chapter 13 _Last Day!_

Waking up to the bright morning sun shining threw the blinds in the room Sara shared with Grissom was a good moment until reality dawned on her. Today was their last day stranded in Utah. They sadly had to leave. After staying those extra days her and Grissom defiantly got closer. She wanted to go back to work but then again she didn't because that would mean less time with Grissom unless they were working together. She wouldn't get to sleep in his arms every night like she had for the past few nights. She didn't know if she would ever be able to fall asleep with out him by her side again. She felt Grissom's arm tighten around her waist as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," said Sara as she snuggled into his body closer. Neither of them wanted to get up.

After lying there in each other's arms for a while Grissom suggested a shower together. Sara gladly took his hand and followed him into the bathroom. They stripped their clothes. Grissom was the first one in as he turned on the water and let the warm water sooth him as he waited the short time for Sara to join him. They washed each other's bodies in between kissing and loving touches. Before they finished their shower Grissom passionately kissed Sara. _'Like kissing in the rain,'_ she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," said Catherine as she walked in the dinning room with Warrick's hand held in hers.

"Morning guys," said Warrick.

"Morning," said Nick, Julie, Lauren, and Greg in unison. They were already sitting down at the table enjoying some coffee as they waited for everyone to join before they ordered breakfast.

As Grissom and Sara walked into the room to join the team the waitress came to take orders. They all ordered breakfast and then made small talk as they waited for their food. It was quite a quiet morning for the team.

After they all finished eating they sat at the table a while longer talking and drinking one last cup of coffee. They reflected on the past couple days they all shared together. They were laughing at their memories. Nobody wanted to leave. Finishing their coffee they all stood from the table and went to their rooms to pack their stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Packing her suitcase Julie said, "Do you think that Grissom and Sara will stay together after this vacation?"

"Probably why?" asked Nick while he too was packing his suitcase.

"I don't know they seem like a cute couple and it seems like everyone was really happy now that they are together almost like everyone was waiting for it too happen."

"Well everyone has noticed that they have had a thing for each other since Grissom called Sara in from San Francisco a couple years ago. So we have basically been just waiting for the moment that the two of them would just get together already."

"What about Catherine and Warrick?" asked Julie.

"What about them?" asked Nick.

"Didn't they just get together too?"

"Oh yeah. I totally spaced that they've been so close in the past that I kinda forgot to realize they were a couple now. I guess they are kinda they same what Griss and Sara are. They've always had chemistry as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was folding her clothes and putting them in her suitcase that was placed on her bed when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Then she felt a light kiss on her neck. She giggled, "Griss…"

"I don't want to leave yet," whispered Grissom into Sara's ear. He slowly started sucking gently on the skin on Sara's neck.

"Mmmmhmm Griss… I know I don't want to leave either. None of us do… Mmmhmm.. But we have to," Sara sighed in pleasure and disappointment.

"We have a couple hours left. Let's enjoy it while we can," said Grissom with no intentions of stopping his slow gentle assault on Sara's neck.

"What has gotten into you?" said Sara as she turned around in Grissom's arms and held her hands firmly on his chest so she could look at him.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want this vacation to end. When we go back then we have to work and I won't be able to just hold you in my arms. And I'll have to sleep alone. I don't want to," said Grissom as he bowed his head.

Sara placed her hands on his cheeks as she forced him to look at her. "Well at work you can't hold me in your arms but after work we can get together and you can hold me as long as you want."

"I'd like that," Grissom smirked as he stole a kiss from her.

"Now let me finish packing please," said Sara with a smirk on her face as she turned back to the bed to continue packing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while after everyone was packed they all piled on to a bus that took them to the airport. They checked in at the airport and didn't have to wait very long before their flight was announced. Once again the seating arrangement was easy to figure out, Grissom by Sara, Warrick by Catherine, Greg by Lauren, and Nick by Julie.

Greg and Lauren once again listened to Greg's iPod together and fell asleep to it. It was a cute sight. Julie soon fell asleep on Nick's shoulder as he read a sports magazine and soon followed suit. Warrick and Catherine were too busy wondering how they would keep their hands off each other at work and how Lindsey would take the news.

Grissom had his hand on Sara's thigh and Sara's head was on his shoulder as they watched _The Holiday_ together. Grissom couldn't help but smile and look at Sara every once in a while during the movie. He was barely paying attention to the movie as his thoughts drifted to Sara and how happy he had been the past couple days with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When their plane landed and they got all of their luggage they piled in Catherine and Grissom's vehicles and went back to the lab to drop off Nick, Julie, Greg, and Lauren. Warrick left with Catherine and Sara left with Grissom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey didn't seem to mind having Warrick around. She had liked him anyway now they just got closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom spent a lot of time at each other's places after a couple months Sara moved in with Grissom and their relationship went from there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom came up with a way to solve the problem of the romances in the team. He discovered that if Catherine did Sara's evaluations and he continued to do Warrick's then no one could say they were playing favoritism. He made sure that everyone worked with each other equally and Catherine and Warrick didn't always work together just like he and Sara didn't always work together as well. So when the day came that Ecklie found out about the romances he couldn't make a huge deal out of it.

_**THE END!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
